


It Took Me By Surprise

by Libennly



Series: The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: "I do believe you should give me that list, Argonaut Keene, or there will be consequences."Something is wrong, Buckminster gave answers, Argo had questions and Hieronymous took both.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	It Took Me By Surprise

The paper crumpled in Argo's clenched fist as he raced down the hall, the words he heard already slipping from his mind. The memory began fading away almost immediately, his steps gradually slowing with every second. The halls seemed to be endless, twisting and turning in ways he had never experienced before. Sweat soaked hair fell into his eyes, the hair tie long forgotten, and the sharp scent of salty sweat wafted around him. Like the sea, Argo thought, before the sudden disappearance of another detail jolted him back into the present. 

Right, concentrate.

His cheap, leather shoes tapped against the stone floor, creating an echoing din that only served to further the sense of foreboding looming over him. Sharp, heaving breaths attacked his lungs as he turned yet another corner in an endless corridor. Drat, he's seen that painting before. He spun around to face the second option of the crossroads and continued on his way, not even knowing if he was going in the right direction. 

His mind raced to source the details he knew he would need to prove his point. It was sunny outside, it was still sunny when he ran inside the school. He had been doing sword fighting, or was he? With what? Which sword? His hand flexed instinctively, trying to mirror the position it had been ten minutes ago. Small, shiny, he knew that because the reflected light nearly blinded him. And cheap with a blue handle, he thought, looking down at the aqua chips of paint dotting his palm. 

And Buckminster had taken him aside, he knew that. He knew that because he remembered looking at him and noticing the strange amalgamation of worried and urgent displayed on his sweaty face. He remembered wondering what had happened and remembered saying exactly that to Buckminster. And Buckminster had… He said… 

His hand holding the paper darted up towards his face and he hurried to unfold, trying not to let shaking fingers tear the precious page. There, in hurried chicken scratch that he wrote while running, read 'Leon. Gone. Ask abt bud stone'. Bud's stone, right. The one from the mine. 

Sharp, short breaths attacked his lungs as he tried to keep running through a stitch. He bumped into someone, the first person he had seen in a while, and despite his urges to go and help him up, Leon was more important. A stifled yelp rang out from behind him and Argo grit his teeth, trying not to fall victim to chivalry. Soon enough, he was far away enough that he couldn't feel guilty of it and he allowed himself a short sigh of relief. And that was enough. 

"Argonaut, isn't it? Argonaut Keene?" 

A jolt of wrongness struck his body and he shivered as what felt like cold, wet water took up the space beneath his skin. Nerves buzzing, he turned carefully on the spot to meet the eyes of Hieronymous Wiggenstaff, who's bright stare seemed to gaze right through Argo. 

"A-Argo," he muttered, his mouth feeling unnaturally dry. "Argo Keene, that's me."

Hieronymous looked him over again and Argo involuntarily cringed away from the fierce scrutiny. 

"And what, pray tell me, are you doing over in this section of the school?" 

A queasy sense of 'uh oh' settled over Argo's mind as he rushed through every possible excuse for something feasible. 

"I-I got lost! Turned a wrong corner or-or something…"

"Or something," Hieronymous agreed before his eyes caught onto the small piece of paper, growing more and more in danger of being ripped with every second. "And what do you have there?" 

Argo breathed harshly out through his nose. "Oh, this piece of paper?" He waved it in the air, immediately regretting when an incomprehensible expression passed over his principal's face. "I-I- just a list! Y'know. For…f-for remembering things."

"Care to show me it, Argonaut Keene?" 

"W-what?" Argo let out a quiet laugh, his voice shaking violently. "It's just a silly list! Nothing interesting, sir. Not here. On this list." 

"I do believe you should give me that list, Argonaut Keene, or there will be consequences." 

And as if pulled by a supernatural will, Argonaut found himself passing the slip over to Hieronymous. A lump grew in his throat as the elf scanned the paper, his eyes darting quickly over his nearly incomprehensible writing. Within seconds, he sighed and clapped his hands, stuffing the paper in his robe's pocket. 

"Gosh, this really is a pity. I really hoped it wouldn't turn out like this," Hieronymous mused, seemingly to himself, before turning back to Argo. "Who told you this?"

"Buckminster." He didn't recognise this cold and distant voice that slipped between his lips, but Hieronymous didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care. 

"Right, um. I'll get him and, er.." he trailed off, snapping his fingers. "th- the- Fitzroy! That's his name. I'll get Buckminster and Fitzroy up to my office in no time and get this smoothed out, right?" He wasted no time in waiting for Argo's reply. "Right! Well, no need to worry. I'll see you soon, Argonaut Keene. Very soon." 

The din of excited chatter and clinking cutlery rushed into Argo's ears, as if he was submerging from underneath the waves. He looked around, once, bewildered, feeling as if there was something wrong. The familiar smell of fresh bread wafted from being the large oak doors of the Great Hall and he absentmindedly walked inside, nearly bumping into a distressed-looking Buckminster and a blank-faced Fitzroy. 

"Does something seem wrong to you, Fitzroy?" 

Fitzroy glanced over at Argo from where he sat on his bed. An unusually thick tome lay beside the half-elf, bookmarked and littered with crumpled notes. His hand lay loose, close to the tough cover, shaking and twitching at strange intervals. 

"Why would you say that?" 

Argo sighed and ran a hand over his face, unable to keep that same vision out of his mind. Fitzroy, with charred clothes and a blank expression, standing over a familiar body. A headache pulsed behind his eyes, threatening to emerge, and he let the image be. "Dunno, just a feeling that feels a bit off."

"Hmm," Fitzroy hummed in a way that seemed hauntingly familiar and Argo winced, feeling as if something was probing at his mind. 

"Aren't you, like, at least intrigued or something?" Argo asked, feeling like he was grasping at loose straws. Ever since yesterday's lunch, Fitzroy had been completely disconnected from everything around him, including Rainier, which was saying something. 

"Or something."

To someone else, without a gap in their memory, that response would've merely been an annoying, three syllable answer. But to Argo, those words sounded the same to him as waves crashing together. As the frantic moments before the end of life. As frantic heartbeats, sporadic in their tone and quantity. To Argo, those words sounded the same as someone else, someone who he feared very deeply. A single tear trailed down Argo's cheek as the words registered in his mind, as he registered what could've happened to his friend. 

A body, magic, a wicked smile, blank eyes. 

A wizard and a letter. 

His hand clenched, wishing for the crumpled comfort of the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished it!
> 
> I'm working on a piece about Fitzroy's family, which is nowhere near finished. It's full of headcanons that are being made way too soon in the series, and the first 1000 words are just pure world building. It sure is a blast to write....
> 
> I'm running out of Taz inspo! If u have any taz prompts, I'm @libennly on tumblr. ❤️
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support on my last two works! Back In School is 5 away from 200 hits as of now, which is amazing!! I love you all and your comments never fail to brighten my day. ❤️❤️


End file.
